Engaño
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Draco, sabemos lo que te estamos diciendo. Potter te engaña ¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?. One-shot, slash, HP/DM, lime


-

- ... diálogos

**ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ** - cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Engaño**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Slash, one-shot, casi-humor, lime.

∞ **Pareja: Drarry.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Es claro que Harry Potter y su maravilloso mundo no es mío y nunca lo será, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling quien al parecer se le fue un poco el norte cuando escribió el ultimo libro. Escribo esto por entretención y no espero ganarme nada, porque no me pagan ¿Quién iba a pagarme por hacer esto? ¡Obvio! ¡Nadie!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**EnGaÑo**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Engaño**_: Falta de verdad. Falsedad.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

**L**a mayoría de los Slytherin apreciaban a Draco. Lo veían como una figura consumada de lo que definitivamente debía de simbolizar su casa: elegancia, inteligencia, poderío y astucia. Era el Slytherin que los representaba por excelencia.

Por esas mismas razones fue que muchos habían pensando que el hecho de que se emparejara con Harry Potter era un sacrilegio imperdonable. Con el tiempo sin embargo se volvió perdonable. Potter era el Gryffindor que daba la cara por su casa de la misma forma en la que Draco hacía, por lo cual, el que el grandioso Malfoy hubiese conseguido "dominar" a su némesis acérrimo era algo para festejarse ¡Esa era una victoria para los de la casa de Salazar! -o al menos eso era lo que pensaban para engrandecer sus egos-. Desde luego, los Gryffindor pensaban algo parecido, ante su valeroso héroe mágico que doblegó al Príncipe de Slytherin, dejando por lo alto su propio orgullo como miembros de la casa roja y dorada.

Las serpientes y los leones podían pensar lo que quisieran, y de esta forma estaba bien, porque así Harry y Draco vivían sin ser incomodados por tonterías respecto a la peculiar relación que mantenían.

Pero de vez en cuando, surgían un par de situaciones que ponían a prueba esa calma.

Pansy Parkinson era completamente ignorante de cómo se desarrollaba en si la convivencia con aquellos dos, principalmente porque Draco nunca hablaba de ello -eso se lo guardaba como un secreto protegido-, pero a pesar de eso -y de que Draco les hubiese dicho claramente que no quería que se metieran en sus asuntos con _Potter_- Pansy se consideraba como una buena amiga, y era su deber de buena amiga tener que meterse de vez en cuando en asuntos que supuestamente no le correspondían.

Esa era la explicación por la cual se encontraba en aquel momento a mitad de la Sala Común de Slytherin, observando a Draco quien estaba sentado cómodamente en un gran sillón -aquel de un bonito color verde, con un alto respaldo y un diseño de lo más elegante- que siempre parecía estar reservado únicamente para el heredero Malfoy. El rubio tenía entre sus manos un libro de tapas negras, y parecía tan concentrado en su lectura que seguramente sería un suicidio hablarle. Cuando Draco leía un libro lo mejor era no molestarlo.

Pero Pansy era valiente y además, se preocupaba por su amigo ¡Claro que sí!

- Eh... Draco -llamó ella, casi retorciéndose la falta del uniforme entre los dedos- Draco querido.

Pero él ni siquiera en volteó a verla, aunque era claro que se había dado cuenta de su llamado.

- Draco querido -dijo nuevamente, titubeando- Tú... uhmn... ¿No te ibas a ver con Harry hoy?

Quizás fue la mención de aquel nombre lo que hizo que finalmente el rubio centrara su atención en la chica, que casi suspiró con alivio al notar que los ojos plateados del otro no parecían querer asesinarla.

- Tiene que hacer los deberes de Pociones -respondió con simpleza- Y con lo brillante que es, estoy seguro de que se tardara hasta mañana -dijo con ironía-.

Oh, aquello era como se lo temía Pansy. Y Draco tuvo que arquear una ceja al notar como repentinamente los ojos de la chica parecían compasivos.

- Ah, bien -dijo entonces Pansy- Es que cuando venía para acá, lo vi dando un paseo con esa Chang... pero, bueno, si tú dices que tenía que hacer los deberes... bien, yo creo que estaba a punto de ir a hacerlos.

Se hizo un minuto de silencio en el cual todos los Slytherin presentes giraron sus miradas a Draco, esperando expectantes. Finalmente el rubio se encogió de hombros y regresó su vista hacia el libro.

- Seguramente era eso -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de comenzar a leer de nuevo-.

Pansy estuvo a punto de ir a abrazarlo dramáticamente ¡Pobre Draco!, con toda la seguridad del mundo se había peleado con ese Gryffindor bueno para nada y ahora el muy maldito trataba de darle celos o algo.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

Theodore Nott nunca se creía los chismes que solía inventarse Pansy, como aquel que decía que el licántropo de Remus tenía un amorío con el Profesor Snape ¡Que absurdo!. Así que el ultimo rumor que ella corrió entre su grupo de amigos lo había desestimado totalmente... al menos hasta ese día. Girándose una vez más hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, comprobó que ciertamente Potter no estaba en su lugar acostumbrado, ni a la vista tampoco.

Con una mueca de fastidio Theodore tenía que admitir que él al menos tenía una vaga idea de donde se encontraba el buscardocillo de Gryffindor.

- Draco -dijo él, sentado apenas a dos lugares de él- Hey, Draco.

El rubio bajó la copa con zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo, inclinándose apenas para prestarle un poco de atención a su compañero.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes dónde esta Potter?

- ¿Para que quieres saber?

- Simple curiosidad.

El ojiplata pareció pensárselo, entrecerrando la mirada antes de decidirse a contestar.

- Tiene castigo con McGonagall, nuevamente hizo una de sus tonterías -dijo el rubio-.

Theodore entonces sintió una oleada de indignación ¡Sí, de indignación! Porque hasta los viles Slytherin -como les decían tan seguido- podían ser capaces de querer defender la dignidad. Era totalmente odioso ver que Pansy no estaba mintiendo ni alucinando.

- ¿Eso te dijo? -insistió Nott con más dureza en la voz-.

- Sí -respondió Draco, torciendo los labios- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

- Quería estar seguro -dijo con un rictus de disgusto- Antes de llegar al Comedor me lo encontré, estaba con Terry Boot hablando y después... -dudó un segundo en continuar- Entraron en el Aula de Defensa.

Todos aquellos que alcanzaron a escuchar la breve conversación entre Draco y Theodore, centraron con presteza su atención en Malfoy, casi esperando con ansia algún tipo de reacción de su parte. Pero pese a todo, Draco volvió a tomar su copa y a darle un sorbo mientras se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente.

- Quizás McGonagall le retiro el castigo o ya lo termino, quien sabe -especuló el blondo, agitando una mano para así restarle importancia al tema-.

Draco volvió a lo suyo, mientras que ahora todos los Slytherin restantes comenzaron a mirarse entre si, luciendo iguales caras de inconformidad y molestia. Luego de eso no fue raro para ellos que Pansy Parkinson se levantara golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, retirándose después como una virgen ofendida.

Todas las miradas se centraron nuevamente en Draco, quien parecía ser el único que no entendió el desplante de la chica.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

Era una suerte que Madame Pince se encontrara fuera de la Biblioteca en aquel momento, porque de estar presente seguramente desde hacía ya un muy buen rato hubiese mandado a callar al grupo de Slytherins que en aquel momento hablaban acaloradamente.

Pero es que era imposible que guardaran silencio ¡Claro que no! El tema de su discusión era completamente fundamental ¡Totalmente trascendental!

De hecho, estaban por armar el club "Odiamos a Potter".

- Es que no puedo creerlo -decía Millicent a viva voz ofendida- No puedo creer que Draco tenga que soportarle tantas cosas a ese Gryffindor, ah, pero no es la culpa de Draco ¡Es la de Potter!

- Sí -concordó Pansy- Draco no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de ese idiota ¡Oh, pobre Draco querido! La única vez que decide entregarle el corazón a alguien y tiene que ser a alguien como Potter ¡Ha estado burlándose de él estos días! Quién sabe lo que ahora le hara ¡Seguramente engañarlo frente a sus ojos! Esto parece una historia como las que salen en mis novelas de Corazones Mágicos Rotos.

- No quisiera decir que Draco esta perdiendo facultades o algo así, pero ¿Por qué le permite a ese estúpido pasarle encima de esa forma? -preguntó con fastidio Theodore- Ese no es el Draco que conocemos.

- Ya quedamos que no es su culpa.

- Sí, pues yo creo que...

Pero antes de que siguieran hablando Vincent les advirtió muy oportunamente de la llegada del rubio que venía acompañado de Blaise. Ambos se acercaron hacia donde ellos estaban, saludándolos brevemente y dejando el montón de libros que traían sobre la mesa, Draco tomó asiento con la natural reverencia que tenía, al mismo tiempo que Blaise se dejaba caer sobre la silla pasando un brazo detrás del respaldo y mirando a sus amigos con una cierta expresión peculiar en su rostro, que parecía ser una mezcla de burla y desagrado.

- Adivinen de que veníamos hablando, chicos -dijo él- Draco me contaba que ayer no se vio con _Harry_... -arrastró el nombre casi de la misma forma en la que el rubio solía hablar- ...como habían quedado porque _Harry_ tenía que ir a hablar con el Director a esa hora. Y yo, ja -rió cortamente con notoria falsedad- Yo le decía que casualmente Ron me contó que _Harry_ no tenía ninguna cita con el Director... pero que si se perdió toda la tarde.

En aquel momento el resto de los Slytherin tuvieron dos pensamientos fugaces: el primero era que agradecían que Blaise y el Weasley pecoso hubiesen logrado convertirse en amigos gracias a la enfermiza obsesión que ambos tenían por el Quidditch, ya que así podían enterarse de cosas como esa. Y la segunda era que aquello únicamente acrecentaba sus sentimientos de ira, que ya comenzaban a clamar por ir a buscar la cabeza de ese Potter que era tan o más descarado que un propio Slytherin.

¿Dónde se supone que estaba la nobleza de los Gryffindor? ¡Aquello era una patraña!

- Draco -llamó entonces Gregory-.

El ojiplata desvió la vista hacia sus compañeros mientras que mojaba su pluma en el tintero que ya había preparado mientras que Blaise daba su discurso.

- Draco -dijo esta vez Daphne Greengrass- No crees que Potter... pudo... no sé... ¿Mentirte?

Draco dio la impresión de estar considerando la pregunta, aunque no por demasiado tiempo ya que se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

- No -respondió para asombro general- Seguramente no le contó a la comadreja, con lo entrometida que es lo mejor no decirle ni los buenos días.

Y el rubio desvío la mirada hacia el pergamino que estaba en blanco que tenía enfrente, donde procedió a apoyar la pluma y comenzar a garabatear su muy estilizada letra que le tomó bastantes clases de caligrafía perfeccionar cuando era niño.

Sin embargo, su pluma dio una brusca línea en zigzag rayando así el pergamino, debido al repentino y nada esperado abrazo que Parkinson le dio, a pesar de que todavía estaba sentado.

- ¡Oh, pobre Draco querido! -dijo ella-.

- ¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo? -preguntó con tosquedad- ¡Pansy!

- Nada, Draco, no pasa nada.

Definitivamente la mueca de confusión en el rostro del blondo era todo un poema.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

Una de las cosas que caracterizaba al heredero Malfoy era lo difícil que resultaba hacerlo cambiar de parecer... o de hacerlo aceptar algún "punto de vista" cuando él se aferraba a sus propias ideas. En otras palabras, era más necio que gnomo de jardín.

Y en aquel momento sus amigos -sus muy preocupados amigos- trataban de hacerlo entrar en razón ¡De abrirle los ojos!, porque de alguna forma de la cual todavía no eran capaces de asimilar o de aceptar, Draco se negaba totalmente a aceptar la verdad ¡Esa verdad que seguramente todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas ya deberían saber!

- De verdad ¿Quieren parar con esto? -preguntó Draco fastidiado- Por si no se han dado cuenta, estoy tratando de entrenar un poco.

Draco con su uniforme de Qhidditch en los encantadores colores verde y plateado, sosteniendo en su mano su escoba Nimbus Alfa y con el cabello platinado ligeramente despeinado, se encontraba observándolos con impaciencia casi a mitad del campo.

- Pero Draco querido -chilló Pansy-.

- Ya basta de decirme así -siseó aburrido-.

- Pero Draco -insistió ella- ¡Potter te mintió!

- ¿Potter? -arqueó una ceja- Tú siempre lo has llamado por su nombre.

- ¡Pues ya no más! No se lo merece, anden, Vincent, Gregory ¡Díganle lo que vieron!

Los dos aludidos asintieron casi obedientemente y le dirigieron entonces al rubio miradas ansiosas.

- Cuando íbamos de salida vimos a Potter con la Weasley esa -dijo Gregory-.

- ¡Sí! -asintió Goyle repetidamente- ¡Y la estaba abrazando!

- Te lo juramos, Draco ¡Eso vimos!

- Sí, nos fijamos muy, muy bien y si era Potter.

- ¿Ves? -Pansy intervino nuevamente- ¡No podemos seguir soportando esa situación! El te dejó plantado hoy porque supuestamente iba a estudiar con la Granger y Weasley ¿No?

- ¡Mírate Draco! Estas aquí, entrenando únicamente porque Potter te mintió, mientras que él se esta divirtiendo con esa comadreja. Con todo lo que ha pasado esta semana es obvio que ya te diste cuenta pero estas ignorando el problema -habló Blaise- No puedes seguir fingiendo que no lo ves.

- Tienes que aceptarlo de una vez y mandar a ese estúpido de Potter a volar -apoyó Theodore-.

- Todos te queremos, Draco ¡No podemos seguir soportando lo que te están haciendo! -dijo Tracey Davis-.

- Sabemos que no es tu culpa ¡De verdad! Y no te vamos a regañar ni nada parecido, pero tienes que verlo, Draco ¡Potter te engaña! ¡Y te engaña con cualquier tarado que se le ponga enfrente!

- No le importa ni siquiera quién sea.

- Seguramente se metería hasta con McGonagall si ella se dejara.

- ¡Hasta con Binns!

- Sí, quizás y hasta ya se enroló con Lupin ¡Es muy raro que supuestamente sean tan cercanos!

- Por favor, Draco ¡Tienes que hacernos caso! ¡Corta con ese imbécil y maldícelo hasta el cansancio!

- Si no lo quieres hacer tú, podemos hacerlo nosotros.

- ¡Sí! Nosotros cortamos con él por ti ¡Y te aseguro que le de daremos una tanda de maleficios que va a arrepentirse hasta de tener los ojos verdes!

El aluvión de comentarios por parte de todos, como si estuviesen dentro de un debate únicamente logró que Draco pidiese silencio casi a gritos y después, con esa altivez suya, nuevamente se limitó a repetirles que sus asuntos con Potter, eran únicamente _suyos_; así que nuevamente les recordaba que no se entrometieran, y si tenían tanto tiempo libre como para decir esa sarta de tonterías complotistas, que entonces mejor que se buscaran un pasatiempo donde no molestaran a cualquier persona menos a él. Seguidamente luego de decir esto, montó nuevamente su escoba y se decidió a seguir con su entrenamiento personal justo antes de que aquel sequito de Slytherin llegaran.

A pesar de todo eso, sus ofendidos -y hasta agraviados también- amigos siguieron en mente que Draco -el pobre Draco- no era culpable de que no quisiera ver algo como eso.

Potter era quien tenía que dar la cara por sus engaños infieles.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

Usualmente Draco solía pasar los fines de semana en una habitación de su uso exclusivo -alejado de profesores inoportunos y alumnos metiches- al lado de Harry. Era como un acuerdo tácito de compartir la noche del viernes hasta la mañana del lunes, donde entonces regresaban a pasar el tiempo en sus respectivas habitaciones junto a sus compañeros.

Así que mientras se encontraba escribiendo sus últimos deberes de Runas Antiguas, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la única persona a parte de él que conocía la contraseña.

Era por supuesto, Harry Potter, quien arrastraba los pies y entró sin saludarlo al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la tunica al suelo y se iba aflojando el nudo de la corbata, para luego dejarse caer sobre la mullida cama que compartían desde hacia tiempo.

- Estoy muerto -sonó la vaga voz del moreno- Esta semana ha sido muy pesada.

Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo, girándose sobre su asiento, recargando completamente la espalda en el respaldo y cruzando una pierna, adoptando cierta postura de arrogancia.

- No nos hemos visto mucho -dijo desinteresadamente el ojiplata-.

Harry soltó un bufido inconforme y se giró también para enforcar sus ojos en el otro.

- Lo sé, esperemos que al menos estos días nadie venga a molestar.

- Si lo hacen, créeme que yo mismo los mandare al infierno.

El Gryffindor se permitió sonreír ante el comentario del otro, llevando un pie hacia el otro comenzando a empujar desde el talón con la intención de sacarse el zapato.

- Ah, por cierto ¿Recuerdas esos ingredientes raros que le pediste a Terry? -preguntó Harry- Pues ya le han llegado, me los dio el otro día pero había olvidado decirte, los deje en mi Torre, mañana te los doy.

- Me parece perfecto, ese Boot comenzaba a tardarse ¿Y qué paso con lo otro?

. ¿Cuál otro? -arqueó una ceja-.

- Creí que ibas a hablar con Lupin.

- Oh, es verdad -dijo con la cabeza sobre la almohada- Me pase la tarde de ayer arreglando eso. Dice que la casa es perfecta y nos quedara bastante cerca de la Escuela de Aurores, espera a que la veas, Remus dice que esta a la altura de un Malfoy.

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír de forma complacida.

- Y ya que me acuerdo -Harry esta vez terminaba de sacarse el segundo calcetín, igualmente ayudándose con el otro pie- Me encontré con Ginny hoy, estaba tan feliz que se me arrojó encima. Esos consejos que me diste para que se los dijera funcionaron muy bien, ahora cree que soy el Doctor Amor o algo así.

- Mejor tú que yo -Draco casi soltó una risa- Pero ni se te ocurra decirle que fui yo quien en realidad dio esas ideas para que finalmente lograda andar con ese Hufflepuff barato. Recuerda que únicamente decidí ayudarte con esa idiotez para que nos dejara en paz, comenzaba a volverme loco el tenerla persiguiéndote todo el día pidiéndote ayuda.

- Claro, claro -agitó la mano con desdén- Tienes una reputación que mantener ¿Y que tal estuvo tu practica? ¿Lograste dominar esa voltereta que querías?

- Por supuesto, Harry -asintió pagado de si mismo- Recuerdas que estas hablando conmigo, no hay cosa que quiera y que no consiga... así que en el siguiente partido ya te puedes dar por perdedor.

- Eso lo veremos -canturreó con gracia-.

- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Te has encontrado con Chang?

- Oh, sí -frunció el ceño- El otro día, en las afueras del castillo... me toco tener que hablar con durante un buen rato, dijo que finalmente había aceptado que yo no iba a cambiarte por ella, así que se daba por vencida.

El rubio soltó una carcajada desdeñosa, mientras que se ponía de pie.

- Para ser una Ravenclaw es bastante estúpida -dijo con malicia- ¿Cómo siquiera pudo pensar que ibas a dejarme por ella? Es decir ¿Qué acaso nunca nos comparó? Oh, espera, quizás no lo hizo porque ella sabe que no tiene ni punto de comparación conmigo, estoy mucho más allá de lo que la pobre puede ser.

- Eres un ególatra narcisista.

- Es una pena que únicamente has abierto el diccionario para buscar palabras y decírmelas.

Harry tan sólo se limitó a revirar los ojos antes de moverse sobre la cama para darle espacio a Draco quien se subió, colocando uno de sus brazos al lado de cada costado del moreno atrapándolo convenientemente bajo su cuerpo, mientras que se inclinaba lo suficiente para tener un fácil acceso a la boca del otro la cual beso casi hasta con cuidado, separándose un poco luego, lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Más vale que no vuelvas a tener tantas cosas que hacer, Potter -advirtió en un tono completamente seductor- Tú sabes que tu atención me pertenece.

- Y después dices que no eres tú el posesivo.

- Tengo que ocuparme de mi juguete sexual favorito.

Harry soltó una risilla, encontrando inesperadamente aquel comentario como algo "agradable".

- Dirás que soy el único que tienes... porque podría molestarme si me entero que no es así.

- Comienza a molestarte entonces -dijo burlonamente-.

- No eres capaz... te basta y te sobra conmigo.

La expresión ladina del rubio pareció confirmar las palabras del ojiverde, mientras que se inclinaba para besarlo nuevamente sacando la lengua, la cual fue recibida por la boca del otro que se abrió sin dudar. Una de las manos pálidas de Draco se despegó de la suave superficie de la cama, posándose en el estomago del otro buscando meterse bajo el uniforme, cosa que logró con experiencia ya aprendida, comenzando a acariciar casi de forma etérea la otra piel, dejando que sus yemas la rozaran un poco mientras subía bajo la ropa y llegaba a un pezón, el cual tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, apretándolo y girándolo mientras una suave queja salía de los labios de Harry al mismo tiempo que el rubio pasaba a morder su cuello.

La mano del Slytherin entonces dejó su tarea, deslizándose nuevamente hacia abajo, acariciando apenas, y deteniéndose esta vez en la muy conocida hebilla del cinturón, desabrochándola sin problemas, sintiendo como Harry había levantado una de sus manos para acariciar también su pecho. Draco cerró su boca sobre un pedazo de piel, con toda la intención de hacer una de esas marcas que tanto le gustaba ver en Harry, mientras que seguía con su obra manual y libraba el obstáculo de la ropa interior, internándose en el delicioso calor que guardaba. Paseó dos de sus dedos por toda la extensión del miembro, regodeándose de saber que únicamente él podía poner sus manos en aquel lugar, y casi al instante cerró su palma sobre la generosa extensión, comenzando a moverla de arriba hacia abajo.

Harry soltó un jadeó, cerrando los ojos y abandonándose a las sensaciones, notando como su pene comenzaba a endurecerse ante el movimiento sinuoso que había sobre él, y, cuando Draco se decidió a bajar los pantalones que le estorban, incorporándose en la cama y seguidamente reemplazando aquella bendecida mano, por su esta vez gloriosa boca, Harry fue incapaz de contener el gemido ahogado que salió de su garganta cuando la lengua caliente del rubio hizo presión sobre el orificio de la punta de su ahora latente erección. Pronto, Draco estaba haciendo un montón de maravillas obscenas con su boca, con su lengua serpenteando, sus dientes raspando la sensible piel de su miembro, y su mano acunando espléndidamente sus testículos removiéndolos un poco.

Eso definitivamente era la gloria. Y luego de casi una semana sin una buena sesión de sexo, Draco únicamente necesitó unas cuantas succiones más para lograr que eyaculara copiosamente, tragándose todo el semen como si le pareciera algo de lo más agradable.

Aun con las mejillas rojas por la excitación y el reciente orgasmo todavía recorriéndole el cuerpo, el moreno recibió al otro con un beso en cuanto este se incorporó por sobre su cuerpo, compartiendo aquel sabor salado que le pertenecía a si mismo.

- Hmn... Draco -dijo, con los labios todavía acariciando los del rubio- ¿Te ayudo?

El Slytherin casi rió, pegando un poco más su firme erección a la cadera de Harry, moviendo sus labios sobre la clavícula del otro hasta llegar al mismo punto donde antes estuvieron, volviendo a mordisquear con cuidado la piel.

- No -dijo, lamiendo el área de su yugular- La verdad es que voy a tener que mimarte mucho ¿Sabes?

El pelinegro se desconcertó durante algunos instantes, preguntándose a que venía aquella inesperada frase por parte del ojiplata, pero su confusión quedó hecha a un lado cuando Draco se enderezó, comenzando a quitarse su ropa mostrando aquella piel nívea que era la adoración de Harry.

Draco sonrió mientras se quitaba la camisa, pensando en lo muy lejos que sus amigos estaban de la verdad. Y es que era tan fácil divertirse a costa de ellos, diciendo un par de mentiras y después aparentando ignorancia e inocencia... aunque había que aceptar que no era tan correcto meter a Harry dentro de sus juegos maliciosos, principalmente porque su Gryffindor santurrón lo ultimo que haría sería tratar de engañarlo. Eso era lo bueno de tener por novio a alguien que estaba tan enamorado de uno, como uno lo estaba de ese alguien.

Y, aunque Draco fuese el del _engaño_ por haber hecho caer en sus amigos en un jueguito suyo, eso no quería decir que no fuera a recompensar a Harry, en caso de que de alguna forma se enterara de lo que había estado diciendo por allí. Además, tenía planeado decirle la verdad a sus amigos luego de que se divirtiera uno o dos días más.

Pero ¡Hey! Después de todo, al final Harry iba a salir ganando y disfrutando de alguna forma.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Feh! Finalmente después de mil años vuelvo a retomar un poco de Harry Potter para hacer uno de mis dizque vicios personales. Definitivamente tengo un don nato para hacer tramas absurdas, como se ha podido ver xD la escena supuestamente de NC-17 yo la vi muy suave, así por eso digo que es un lime.

Bien... no tengo nada más que decir al respecto, salvo que perdonen las faltas de horrografía que siempre terminan escapándoseme, en fin ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "¿Quién te dijo que yo era el sueño que soñaste una vez?_..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
